Together BaekHan Pidhan Bemos
by fxtralee
Summary: Aku bernama bemos dimana hari ini aku mengantar kekasihku bernama pidhan yang sedang memulai solo comebacknya dari SMent berjudulkan baby don't cry


**TOGETHER**

**BAEKHAN**

Pidhan bemos

[baekhyun luhan]

.

.

.

Luhan as Pidhan ( pidhan)

Baekhyun as Bemos ( bbhmovs)

.

.

.

Aku bernama bemos dimana hari ini aku mengantar kekasihku bernama pidhan yang sedang memulai solo comebacknya dari SMent berjudulkan _baby don't cry. _Aku melihat pidhan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh rasa saying, pidhan begitu terlihat cantik, manis bagaikan malaikat. Hubunganku dengan pidhan sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun lebih, namun hubungan kita tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sebab ini rahasia karma kita sesame jenis yang suka saling suka.

Pidhan pun selesai dengan performnya aku melihat ia menuruni panggung menuju back stage dan aku pun menghampirinya.

"hai hyung…" sapaku

"bemos haiiiiiii gimana perform solo comeback ku tadi?"

"kau terlihat cantik hyung manis"

"k-kau ini bemos…." Pidhan wajahnya berubah menajdi merah, ia malu…

Setelah dari backstage pidhan mengajaku kembali ke ruanganya dimana ia menunggu sebelum perform tadi. Di dalam ruangan ini kita bercanda gurau, tertawa bersama. Aku senang asalkan pidhanku juga senang. Namun suasana berubah setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya/

**BRAK~**

"PIDHAN! KELUARKAU SEKARANG DARI SINI!" salah satu orang telah membentak pidhan

"a-ada apa?" pidhan hyung terlihat ketakutan

"apa apa ini?!" aku membaals ucapan orang tersebut

"HAI KALIAN BERDUA MENDING KELUAR DARI SINI, KALIAN MEMPERJELEK NAMA SMent!"

"m-maksudnya?" saut pidhan hyung

Tiba-tiba orang tersebut mengeluarkan foto dan foto itu terdapat dimana aku dah pidhan sedang berciuman di toilet.

'INI APA? COBA KAU JELASKAN?! SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI SMent"

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam menariku dan pidhan hyung keluar dari gedung ini. Kita berdua tertangkap basah kita hanya bias pasrah dan aku melihat pidhan hyung menangis, jujur airmata pidhan hyung yang terjatuhd ari pipinya itu membikin dadaku terasa sakit. Karir pidhan hyung juga sudah hancur, pidhan hyung di putuskan di keluarkan dari solonya.

.

.

.

Sekarang kamu berdua telah tinggal satu rumah kecil namun sederhana, walau rumah ini kecil jika ada pidhan hyung rumah ini terasa besar, hangat dan nyaman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lemparan batu-batu dari luar ini sudah biasa terjadi dan ini ulah-ulah orang yang membenci kita semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Aku melihat pidhan hyungku menangis dan lagi dada ini terasa sakit.

"bemos… bemos…." Aku pun menghampirinya

"wae? Ada aku hyung" aku memeluknya erat

"takut… kapan semua orang berhenti seperti ini?" pidhan memeluku erat, erat, dan begitu erat

"suatu saat hyung bersabarlah ne?"

"aku takut"

"sssst gwenchana ada aku"

CHU~ aku mencium kening pidhan hyungku begitu hangat dan itu membuatnya berhenti menangis

.

.

.

Suatu malam pidhan hyung memintaku untuk berjalan-jalan kepasar malam aku tak bsia menolak apapun keinginan pidhan hyungku sebab auks ayang dia.

"bemos bemos ayo jalan-jalan kepasar malam" ia menarik-narik bajuku

"apa kau tak bosan hyung?"

"aaaniiiiii" pidha hyung menunjukan aegyonya lucu…

"aishhhh ayo hyung…."

Aku menariknya keluar rumah dan manaiki motor menuju pasar malam. Sesampainya di pasar malam.

"bemos aku mau permen kapas belikan!"

"iya iya jangan membentaku hyung…"

"aku tidak membentak wew…."

"ish.. hyung tunggu sini akan aku belikan"

"neeeeeee…."

Akupun menghampiri seseorang yg berjualan permen kapas tersebut. Namun orang itu melihatku tidak santai dan heran seperti ketakutan.

"pak permen kapasnya satu"

"b-baik.. kau bemos kan? Dan itu kekasihmu pidhan mantan SMent yg di keluarkan?" entah orang ini gugup

"iya kenapa?"

"t-tidak.. ambilah ini kau tidakusah memayar dan cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini"

"eh? Goamwo…."

"…"

Tanpa basi basi aku meninggalkan penjual permen kapas dan bergegas menuju pidhan hyung, namun aku tak menemukan sosoknya itu. Aku terus mencari-carinya dan akirnya ku temukan sosok pidhan hyung yang seperti terpojok oleh seseorang dan aku melihat luhan hyung menangis aku pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"ada apa ini?!" aku membentak orang tersebut

"WAH KEKASIH PAHLAWAN PIDHAN DATANG"

"kau ini siapa?!"

"KAU DAN KEKASIH PIDHANMU INI TELAH MEMALUKAN NAMA SMent! SEBAIKNYA KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!"

"ayo hyung!"

aku menarik tangan pidhan hyung, semua orang menatap kea rah kita,berbisik-bisik mencemooh kita dan akirnya kami keluar dari tempat pasar malam ini. Aku melihatnya menangis dadaku terasa sakit aku tak tahan menahan air mataku ini namun apa daya? Aku menangis air mataku keluar. Aku mulai memeluk pidhan hyung dengan erat, erat seakan tubuh ini terasa hangat.

"hyung… jgn menangis"

"a-aku tidak menangis… bemos kau yg menangis"

Tangan mungil pidhan hyung mengusap-usap pipiku entah mengapa dada ini terasah perih namun perih karma luka tapi perih karma yang….

"bemos janan menangis… gwnchana?"

"gwenchana..."

"jinjja?" sekali lagi pidhan hyung mengusap pipiku… hyung…

"ayo pulang hyung, oh ya ini permen kapasnya"

"wah… gomawooooooo"

Aku melihatnya tersenyum canttik, manis. Sebelum pulang tak lupa aku memakaikan shal warna merah ke leher pidhan hyung dan akirnya kami berdua bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

Pidhan hyung sedang menonton tv dan aku menemaninya malam ini.

"hyung tidur…."

"temani"

"baiklah ayo….."

Kami berdua bergegas menuju kekamar dan di kamar kami saling berpelukan menghangatkan Susana malam yang sangat dingin ini, mencoba menghiraukan orang yang berada di luar sana sedang melempari rumahkami dengan batu-batu.

"hyung mau aku tunjukan dimana tempat hanya kita bsia berdua?"

"memang ada?"

"ada lah….. mau?"

"mau.. asal bersamabemos aku mau"

"kota akan selalu bersama hyung, tidurlah besok akan ku ajak ke tempat dimana hanya kita berdua saja"

"hmmmm… jalljaiyo byun baekhyun"

"jalljaiyo xi luhan"

Kamu berdua akirnya tertindur….. mimpi indah hyung aku mencintaimu….

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah aku mengajak pidhan hyung kesuatu tempat, dimana tempat ini beralaskan rumput-rumput yang indah. Aku memegangi kedua tangan pidhan hyung, menatap matanya dalam, melihatnya tersenyum begitu manis. Tak lupa aku mengeluarkan botol berisikan minuman dan menunjukanya kepada pidhan hyung.

"kau sudah siap hyung?"

"aku siap asalkan kau siap bemos"

"inikan yang kau tunggu-tunggu hyung?"

"ne…."

"aku akan meminumnya dan aku akan menyalurkan lewat bibirku ke bibirmu hyung"

"ne.. ne.. ayo lakukan"

Kami berdua tiduran di bawah pohon beralaskan rumput dan di terangi cahaya pagi yang begitu hangat. Aku membuka botol tersebut, menatap wajah pidhan hyung dan pidhan hyung tersenyum sangat manis, manis sekali bahkan tak semanis senyumpidhan hyung sebelum-sebelumnya.

'nanti kita telan minumanya bersama-sama ne?"

"arraseo…."

Aku mulai meminum isi botol tersebut, aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir pidhan hyung, aku menyalurkan isi dari botol tersebut ke pidhan hyung. Wajah kami saling tatap menatap taklama kemudian kita menelan minuman tersebut secara bersama, tangankamu berpegangan erat satu sama lain, aku memandanginya begitu penuh rasa sayaing. Tak lama kemudian mata kami berdua mulai tertutup hingga rasa sakit di tubuh ini tak terasa lagi dan akirnya kita berdua menemukan tempat di mana hanya Bemos dan Pidhan saja, dimana tempat ini begitu tenang, tak ada gangguan, taka da hinaan dari orang-orang yang membenci kita. Inilah tempat dimana kita berdua inginkan.

.

.

.

"bemos….."

"ne?"

"saranghae…."

"nado saranghae….."

.

.

.

END~

TRALE ADA JIPLAKAN FFNYA MAKLUM.


End file.
